The area of this region formed by six congruent squares is 294 square centimeters. What is the perimeter of the region, in centimeters?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(-10,0)--(-10,10)--(0,10)--cycle);
draw((0,10)--(0,20)--(-30,20)--(-30,10)--cycle);
draw((-10,10)--(-10,20));
draw((-20,10)--(-20,20));
draw((-20,20)--(-20,30)--(-40,30)--(-40,20)--cycle);
draw((-30,20)--(-30,30));
[/asy]
If the area formed by 6 congruent squares is 294, the area formed by one of these squares is $294/6 = 49$. Thus, the side of each square is 7.

There are 8 horizontal sides and 6 vertical sides in the perimeter, for a total of 14 sides. Thus, the perimeter of this region is $14\cdot 7 = \boxed{98}$.